Snow Angel
by Vicky-V
Summary: [GokuxVegeta] Vegeta will be having fun, whether he likes it or not. Ficlet.


**Pairing:** GokuxVegeta  
**Rating:** G  
**Warning:** Shounen-ai.  
**Word count:** 683  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with the characters used in this fanfiction.

Written for SlaughterChiChi, who gave me the prompt 'snow'.

**Snow Angel**

When they had woken up to find that a thick layer of snow covered everything as far as the eye could see, Goku had been overjoyed. Snow meant rolling it into large shapes to decorate with rocks, twigs and perhaps a large fruit or vegetable for a nose to make snowman. It meant throwing carefully made balls of snow at each other in a battle where the score was quickly forgotten. It meant watching robins hop over the crisp, undisturbed white surface, leaving only the faintest of footprints behind.

For Vegeta, it meant meditating shirtless against the elements. It wasn't the topless bit that Goku objected to. It was that the prince seemed so reluctant to have any fun of any kind.

"Vegeta, come and make a snow angel," Goku called. "They're fun. And anyone can do them."

Vegeta just snorted from where he sat with his legs and arms crossed, levitating a couple of inches from the ground. Goku had chosen not to say how such a position made him look a lot like Piccolo.

Determined not to have his own fun ruined, Goku lay flat on his back and began to move his arms and legs up and down. After a minute or so, he carefully got up to admire his work, which he thought looked rather good.

"See, Vegeta?" he said. "It's that easy. You can add little extras too. Look."

He walked to the head of his snow angel, being careful not to damage any of his work as he went, and drew a ring in the snow to give it a halo.

But Vegeta continued to ignore him.

Goku smiled, bent down and began gathering snow in his gloved hands.

---

Vegeta's continuously disturbed concentration was completely shattered when something cold, wet and hard suddenly hit him on the side of his face. Gasping from the shock, his eyes opened wide and he turned his head towards the source of the attack and to where Goku was laughing as he gathered up more snow.

"Kakarott, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded angrily.

"Teaching you that you're meant to have fun when it snows," Goku grinned, then threw the snowball.

With quick reflexes, Vegeta batted it away. But, as he blinked his eyes, Goku vanished from sight.

Then a snowball hit from his other side. Then from behind. Then above. Again and again they came, and Vegeta found that he wasn't able to block them all. For a start, they had no ki, plus Goku was moving around too fast for him to properly pinpoint any position.

"Kakarott!" he snapped after a snowball hit him right in the middle of the forehead. "Stop this! What kind of Super Saiyan are you?"

"An Earth one," came Goku's voice right behind him.

As Vegeta turned, Goku's large bulk was thrown into his chest to knock him on his back to the ground. His protests fell on deaf ears as Goku began to move his reluctant arms and legs up and down through the snow. Vegeta shouted and kicked, but it was all for nothing.

Then it was suddenly over and Goku stood with an expression of intense satisfaction on his face. At first Vegeta just lay in the snow before remembering that he was supposed to be angry at him.

"What was that for?" he said, getting to his feet and brushing all the snow he could reach off his back.

"That," Goku said simply as he took Vegeta by the shoulders and turned him around. "See? You made a snow angel."

Vegeta looked at the mess of grass poking from the highly disturbed white blanked of snow that covered everything. It certainly didn't look like any sort of angel, more like what a large animal might leave after having some sort of severe fit.

Tilting his head, he supposed it looked somewhat abstract. (Abstract? Where had he heard that? Mrs. Briefs and her constant cooing over anything and everything, no doubt). So, in that sense, he supposed it was better than Kakarott's.

That made Vegeta smile.

_**END**_


End file.
